Light
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Because, after being dragged into the deep depths of insanity, he needs that one girl to show him to the light. [Justin/Maka]
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: There is another story about Justin and Maka called, "The Executioner's Execution" in which I read the gist of and kinda gave me an idea about how to frame SOME of my story. So this is more of a romantic pairing between the two, and very loosely based off of that other fanfic. I am giving credit because the story gave me idea and taking credit for it is horrible and I am not a horrible person.**

 **Now, my taste in Soul Eater ships has changed. No, I do NOT support SoMa, so don't you dare get your hopes up on that. Soul and Maka are more of a brother/sister relationship in my view, a very beautiful one, yes. BUT NOT ROMANTIC IN MY VIEW.**

 **I have supported KiMa for a while and I still do, but I kind of like the ship of Justin Law and Maka Albarn and will intend to write some fanfics for those two since the pairing gets little love. Okay? Okay!**

-x-

Instead of being killed, Justin Law was captured and prisoned at Shibusen. The discussion of his fate was being discussed in the Death Room among death scythes.

Among the death scythes were Soul and Maka. With intense training, the blonde meister found out that she didn't need to be unconscious to wield her weapon form. However, scythe blades would emerge in pairs from her body, as she was a dual-scythe. And whose soul did she consume? Medusa's (because Maka killed her in the anime).

Soul and Maka broke Justin Law's record of being the youngest death scythes. At first, Maka thought that they would be happy. People would celebrate their success. Soul would probably… see her as more than just a friend or an ally or a meister. But she was sadly mistaken.

Jealousy, hatred, anger drifted her apart from those people she even dared to consider 'friends' or 'classmates' at DWMA. Even Soul. The only person out of her friends that didn't turn on her was Kid. But somehow she thought it was because he had to be nice to her; he would be the successor of his father. (In here, Lord Death survives)

Maka questioned of her father ever got sick of her constant annoyance with him. He always assured her that he never loathed her in any form or fashion; and for once, she wasn't disgusted with him. But then, her trust was extremely low. Her relationship with the other death scythe (minus Soul) was civil and courteous although Marie and Stein treated her like their own daughter, much to Spirit's displeasure.

"Now the topic comes to a death scythe who we know all too well turned his back on us," Lord Death said in his chirpy tone, "What should we do?"

"Maybe if we convince him to switch alliances to our side," Marie sighed, "The kishin has a successor now. We will need all help possible to defeat him."

Chrona. Every day it was a slap to her face. The pink-haired meister, devoid of all love in childhood made his first friend in Maka. And her concern wasn't enough to keep Crona from slipping and giving into the madness. It reminded her how much she failed her best friend. How she couldn't keep a promise.

"Well, he technically betrayed us, so it would be plausible to execute him," Spirit said after a moment of thinking.

"No," Maka said quickly.

"Would you shut up, tiny-tits?" Soul snapped, "I have to put up with your annoying personality at home, don't be so pushy here."

"You won't ever talk to my daughter like that, you sick moron," Spirit glared, grabbing Soul by his tie.

"Enough with the violence, it won't get us anywhere," Lord Death said, waving around his huge hands to appear playful in a serious situation, "Now, Maka-chan, what do you propose instead?"

"If we can convince him to come back on our side, or at least let him choose without any force, he'll most likely make a sound decision to be on our side again," said Maka.

"But he had betrayed me, he might do it again," Lord Death sighed.

The blonde nodded but said, "I know… it's just I feel guilty. He kind of reminds me of Crona. He's not evil, just lost. He lost his way and was easily seduced by madness."

Lord Death sighed. He knew each and every day the blonde death scythe berated and blamed herself for not being able to save the swordsman from the madness. Although it wasn't her fault, the fact wasn't enough to prevent the guilt that ate at her conscience, literally driving her insane from the voices in her head.

"Please, I can do it, I will do my best just for you, at least let me help him, however it may take," Maka pleaded quietly.

"Alright. Take the time you need, as long as he can be cleared of the madness," Lord Death sighed.

"Thank you," Maka whispered, "Thank you."

"Wow this will be headlines. A freak is going to help out another freaks," Soul snorted, only to be punched in the face by Spirit.

"Dad," Maka looked at her dad and silently shook her head at him once, to stop the violence. Spirit obeyed, albeit he was ticked off.

"Here is the key to his cell. Visit him as many times as you want at any time you would wish to. I pray this works. Take all the time you need," Lord Death said sympathetically and handed Maka a simple golden key.

"Isn't this…?" Maka asked.

"Yes," Marie solemnly nodded, "Crona's old room."

"It now has a lock?" Maka asked.

"Yes, because we need to use the space as a jail cell and he needs to be locked up deep within to ensure he doesn't escape," Marie sighed.

The blonde nodded and pocketed the key. With the rest of the meeting going past in a blur, the only thing was on her mind. How would she make him see the light?

-x-

Maka had finished her homework during lunch, because she knew that taking one step in the cafeteria would mean she wouldn't hear the end of their condescending remarks. In fact, it wasn't too bad. Kid made up some kind of excuse like how he wants to spend his lunch in the library, and secretly met up with her to do homework, as a sort of company.

Still, it kind of stung that he would lie to his friends just to hang out with her. Was hanging out so bad or shameful that the reputation was worth more than being her friend? No, she shouldn't be so selfish. Kid is making a genuine effort to hang out with her.

" _I will never abandon you, Maka, even when you're convinced otherwise. Why would I, when in all of my lowest points, you out of everybody was there to lift me right back up? They'll come around, but if they do not, you will always be my closest friend and most trusted ally," Kid said, holding her shoulder during one of her meltdowns in a remote hallway of the school._

Maka sighed, heading down the stairs long after people had left the academy for home. Home, some place that is foreign and alien to her. She doesn't have one, since her father can't give up his womanizing ways (even though he is a doting and loving father), and Soul abandoned her.

The corridors became colder and colder, just like her lonely soul as she passed torches hung up on the walls to provide the only source of light she had in these narrow, frigid pathways.

Finally, she reached the infamous door. Crona's old room. Memories rushed to her about the times she and the pink haired meister shared. How she went to this same room and found out that he escaped, and how she went running after him.

And now, he's gone. Sucked into the madness.

"Aren't you going to come in?" A sinister voice snickered from behind the doors, and Maka shivered.

Wordlessly, Maka input the key and unlocked the door, slowly opening it. She saw what she expected to see; Justin Law in a crazed state, obviously under the effects of madness.

"You're wasting your life, you know," Justin spoke after a couple moments of silence; Maka closed the door.

"I could lead you from this path of destruction and slavery; you could be on your path to redemption if only if you submit to the Kishin," Justin grinned with malice.

"Asura is dead. I killed him," Maka flatly said, "Crona is the new kishin, in case if you have forgotten."

The smirk wiped right off his face and his expression warped into horror, as he struggled against the chains pinning him against the walls. He thrashed and said all the things he disliked about her; how much he hated her and how much she should die.

"Of course, you hate me," Maka whispered, "Just like everyone else."

Justin froze mid-rant, and sunk against the weight of the heavy shackles. His body was tired, and the shackles seemed impossible to break. Leaning against the wall like an abandoned puppet, he looked at the ceiling with a defeated look.

"So when is my execution date?" Justin asked suddenly.

"It's not going to happen," Maka said.

"What do you mean it's not going to happen? I turned my back, there are rules for what happens to people who do that, even though I don't regret what I did," Justin snapped.

"I told him that if I could reason with you, you could live," Maka whispered.

"I'm never going back to the light side. It's so suffocating, trying to be someone who you're not," Justin bitterly spat.

"But you have friends," Maka pleaded.

"I'm lonely, okay? You don't know what it feels like to be all alone and have to do everything on your own with no one to support you!" Justin yelled, resisting against the chains.

"I know now," Maka whispered.

He stopped struggling, eyes wide, as he whispered, "What?"

"You were right, Justin, they would turn back on me," Maka sighed, not wanting to look at him while she admitted her ignorance, "I brushed your words off, thinking how loyal friends like them couldn't possibly backstab me. But it turned out that Soul used me to become a death scythe and that my other so called friends were merely putting up with me and my snobbish bookworm attitude; they said there was only so much they could handle," Maka said, tears slipping down her face, "Kid didn't abandon me yet, although I don't know who to trust anymore. I guess it's a matter of time before he does as well."

Her speech was met with no response. After half a minute, Maka began to nervously laugh.

"Laugh at me. Laugh at my mistakes, my stupidity, foolishness, ignorance, naiveté, and short-temper," Maka shakily said, arms hugging herself, "Laugh at what an idiot I was to believe that I had the perfect life with the perfect people. Mock my carelessness to blindly give my trust away without thinking. Laugh or at least respond."

He still didn't respond. Maka sighed; he might just be ignoring her, just like everyone else. Taking the key out of her pocket, she unlocked the chains that were pinning him to the wall. Placing it on a table next to him, she faced Justin.

"The key's there. You can escape now," Maka boldly said. Justin didn't make a move for the key.

"I unlocked the shackles. You can attack me now," Maka tried again. Justin didn't take the opportunity to hurt her.

After a good ten seconds of waiting, Maka sighed and was going to reach the key to take with her on her way out of his cell when two arms grabbed her around her waist and pinned her back against someone's chest. His hug was warm, and comforting. So this is what it felt like to be spooned. You felt protected and encased in nothing but sheer love. But was it?

"Justin-" Maka said, but was cut off.

"Sleep," was all he said. And she wouldn't argue. It was her first hug in months. She wouldn't turn down a little affection like this.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

The very next morning, Maka expected to wake up in her apartment. She kind of wished it was a normal rowdy morning like the old times… before they battled the Kishin.

She would wake up, get dressed, make breakfast for her and Soul, Blair would poof into her human form and give him a nosebleed and she would get irritated and give both of them Maka-chops. After a little squabbling, they would go to school on his motorcycle.

But after he became a death scythe, he became more distant to the point he moved out. Kid told her that he moved into the Gallows mansion because Soul said he was 'too cool' to live under the same roof of a bookworm like her. Kid had grumbled about his asymmetrical hair.

But Maka didn't want to be praised for looking symmetrical, or condemned for being too unfeminine in looks. She wanted that one person to look at her and think one thought: beautiful.

The girl's eyes stung when she woke up, the blinding light pouring into her eyes through the sole window in the room. The girl attempted to sit up, but then realized she couldn't move an inch because arms trapped her into an embrace.

"Stay still," Justin whispered directly in her ear.

Maka blushed but nonetheless, continued to struggle in his tight lock on her, "I have class today, Justin."

Justin lifted his head a little to squint at the clock and grumbled, "It's only six in the morning and you want to leave me already."

The blonde meister flushed at his words but shook her head, "That's not it. But I have to go to my apartment, change into my Spartoi uniform, eat, and then go to school."

"You mean, you and your partner's apartment," Justin seethed in jealousy.

This jealous comment took her back in surprise, but Maka shook her head again, "No, shortly after the defeat, he moved out. I live alone."

"Then how do you pay for your bills and everything?" Justin asked.

"Lord Death has it covered, since I am a death scythe of his," Maka smiled.

"I thought you were a meister," Justin probed.

"My mom is a meister and my dad is a weapon. Most of the time, the child will be one or the other, but there are rare cases in which the child can be a hybrid – be a meister and a weapon that can be wielded by a meister," Maka sighed, "I am that exception."

"But isn't this supposed to be your uniform? You really don't have to go get ready, just sleep next to me for another hour or two," Justin said.

"Wow you have a lot of questions, for a person who told me they hated me yesterday," Maka laughed, "Well my previous uniform – the one with the poofy blouse, vest, checkered skirt and combat boots – turned into this hooded dress once I defeated and consumed Medusa's soul. It kind of resembles her dress, with the hood and the absence of sleeves. And for some reasons, these skull tattoos came out of nowhere."

Maka pointed to the skull shaped tattoos on her upper arm, near her shoulders. There were two of them, one on each side. Kid's obsession with symmetry was so annoying that he needed her to have two tattoos. That irked the blonde priest a lot.

"But alas, I must conform with their uniform rules so unintentionally showing off because I don't want to go home isn't an option," Maka sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "Besides, I have to feed Blair, the witch-cat that lived in my apartment and gave me company even though Soul left."

Justin looked down, feeling betrayed already. That one sliver of comfort he felt when he held her in his arms was about to leave him. And once more, his world would be dark in this dark cell he called a prison.

Maka hooked a finger on his chin and gently raised it, forcing his blue eyes to meet her green ones. When he did look her square in the eyes, she spoke, "I'm not leaving you, Justin. I promised I never would. I have to go to classes because I am a student and have not graduated yet. But after them I'll come back here, I promise, okay?"

"Right when the bell rings?" Justin probed.

"Exactly," Maka said, grabbing the key and walking out the door.

"Wait," Justin called, halting Maka in her steps, "Aren't you going to chain me up again?"

She looked back and faintly smiled at him, "No. Because despite what they say, you're not a monster."

Then she left, locking the door and leaving behind a blushing death-scythe. It kind of felt good to have someone have faith in you, especially when the whole world looks to you as a traitor.

-x-

Classes were horrible. Maka had been told to sit next to Kid and stick with him throughout the whole day. Deviating from his side could get her into unwanted trouble or fights with classmates.

"Are you nervous, Maka?" Kid asked.

"Kind of," she said, nervous, "They just hate me because I don't see him as a monster, like they all do."

"I agree, he has a chance to prove himself worthy to being on our side again," Kid sighed, "And I would like to apologize."

Maka's eyes widened, "Why? You didn't turn back on me like the others did."

"I interacted with you for the sake that the others wouldn't judge me. You're my best friend, ally, source of support. You are so much more than just a 'classmate', and I have been treating you like it was forced or obligated and I felt horrible to make you feel unwanted," Kid sincerely said, "I want you to know that starting from today, I don't care what others think about us hanging out, but you are a friend of mine and I chose to be your friend."

She didn't have a chance to respond to his claim as people started to file into the classroom. Almost immediately, some of her classmates who knew Maka personally well (because they fought alongside with her) sneered at the sight of her sitting next to Kid.

"Get up, Maka, we sit here," Liz sneered.

"Actually, Maka sits next to me," Kid said sharply, "You two now sit next to Soul Evans."

"Oh look, the traitor bothered to show up again," Soul smirked once he got in the classroom.

"Yeah and she stole OUR spot next to Kid," Liz sighed as Patty gave Maka a death threat while choking a giraffe plushie (showing the ash-blonde what she wish she could do to her neck instead).

Maka looked down. Just showing up to school made her feel bad. Kid placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort as he refused to look at his weapon partners in the eye.

"Why are you even dealing with her? It's because your father forced you to, didn't he?" Soul asked.

"Soul why are you even asking that question?" Liz snorted, "Of course Lord Death would. No person in their right mind would want to hang out with her by will. It's stupid."

"You're stupid," Kid spat out, "I chose to do it because she has been one of my most loyal friends all this time. No one co-erced me to do anything and I asked for this seating arrangement, not the other way around. So shut your mouths before I report you to my father."

"Ooh, how scary, he's gonna go run to his daddy," Soul laughed, "Just like how Maka will go run to hers if anything goes wrong."

Maka trembled, and her former weapon partner took joy in that.

"What's the problem? Your daddy isn't here to punch me anymore because he's in the death room," Soul snickered.

The albino hadn't noticed someone wheel in in a roll chair, and next thing he knew, a scalpel was lodged on the desk behind him, right next to his neck.

"Next time it won't miss," Stein glared, then started class.

-x-

"So how is his status?" Lord Death asked that afternoon, inviting the young death scythe for a cup of tea.

"He doesn't loathe my presence anymore," Maka sighed, "He however… doesn't regret falling to the dark side."

"You're doing the best you can," Lord Death patted Maka sympathetically on the shoulder, "Do your best, okay?"

"Yeah," Maka said, looking down at her cup of tea.

"Something's wrong," Lord Death noted.

"W-What? Oh nothing!" Maka laughed nervously; truth be told, if she told the truth to the HEADMASTER, she would be dead meat to the others.

"I won't let you leave until you tell me," Lord Death insisted.

Maka sighed, defeated and mumbled, "It's… the others. They are just picking on me more and such because I am one of the few ones to have trust in Justin at some level."

"I can straighten them out if you want," Lord Death offered.

Maka laughed uneasily but the frowned, taking a sip, "I appreciate your generosity as ever, Lord Death. But somehow the fact that I told you and requested you to do something about it might make the abuse worse."

Lord Death sighed, looking down, but then looked up quickly, with what Maka could assume as happiness (because he is wearing a mask), "Until I have a talk with them and slowly teach them a lesson you can secretly hand in your assignments to your teachers!"

"Okay but what about dissections?" Maka asked.

"You can do it in Stein's office," Lord Death waved it off.

"That would be nice," Maka smiled, "Thank you so much."

"But stay on track with your mission, okay?" Lord Death reminded.

Maka nodded, "Of course I will."

"Good, now, on your way and I am going to contact Stein and Marie about this," Lord Death cheerily exclaimed.

Maka laughed but nonetheless nodded and bowed and left the room.

-x-

Maka had cleaned her uniform, packed it in her bag, changed into PJ's and made one serving of pasta for two – since she thought Justin might be sick of the crappy food he was being served, and took all the materials she would need for studying. Pouring the food into disposable containers, Maka headed off for DWMA.

The corridors were eerily quiet, and she went down the stairs, and instantly felt the temperature drop. The blonde silently hoped that the temperature difference didn't affect the food.

Maka took the key out of her pocket, and using her free hand, she unlocked the door and carefully closed it around her. Justin was huddled at the window, his face in his lap and his hands wrapped around his legs, which kind of gave an impression of someone crying. Kind of reminded her of Crona…

 _Stop it,_ her mind chastised her, _quit pulling yourself down from these memories._

She set the stuff she had with her down, and went over to Justin and shook his shoulder gently. Instantly he lifted his head. First pulled back in a menacing scowl, but then relaxed when it was Maka.

"Are you alright?" Maka whispered softly, "You're distressed."

The blonde priest used the opportunity to wrap his hands around her waist and buried his face into her stomach, making Maka blush profusely; she was extremely ticklish. But her blush disappeared when she heard him say what he did say next.

"I was so lonely," Justin murmured, "I missed you."

"I understand," Maka sighed looking at the dark walls around them as she soothingly ruffled his hair, "It's so dark and cold here. Aren't you sad?"

Feeling him nod, the girl loosely wrapped her hands around his neck and bent down to his ear, "Well I talked to Lord Death and he said I could do my schoolwork in privacy, I just hand in the assignments to my teacher's offices and I learn through a flipped classroom online. Therefore, I can spend more time with you as possible."

"But don't you have to go home?" Justin muttered, referencing to her apartment.

She smiled sadly, "Justin, it's no home when you live in it alone."

After a moment of silence, Maka had an idea and said, "Well if I can convince him, maybe you can be allowed out of this prison and into my apartment. I have an extra room."

"You do?" Justin asked, releasing his hug.

"Yeah! It belonged to…" Maka trailed off, her throat tightening on the one word she couldn't choke out. _Soul._

"That would be fine, anything to get out of here," Justin nodded.

She nodded and handed him a plate and opened it, revealing steaming pasta. When registering his look of astonishment, she laughed.

"I thought you might hate their food or something like that, they are treating you like a prisoner after all. Even though my cooking is not as good as Tusbaki's, it's better than nothing, right?" Maka smiled, painfully remembering all those times Soul degraded her and one of them was her inferior cooking skills.

"No, it's the best," Justin whispered after taking one bite, "Thank you."

And the ash-blonde young girl smiled the first genuine smile in a long time. It felt kind of nice to be appreciated for once.

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

"So… how's the progress?" Lord Death asked once Maka reported to him.

"Trust is gradually building. I haven't forced anything on him, nor pressured him to revert to our side," Maka said.

"But why's that?" Lord Death asked.

She sighed and said, "It might undo any work I have done to ease him. I want him to choose. Only when he does do you know you have your answer. He shouldn't be pressured into doing anything. We also have to consider that he was manipulated to join the darkness. We shouldn't be like how Asura was. We shouldn't use coercion to gain our allies back."

Lord Death nodded and said, "I did allow you to take all the time you wanted. Is there any question or request you have?"

"Yes… just one," Maka said slowly.

"Well then ask away!" Lord Death encouraged her.

"Is it okay… if Justin lives with me in my apartment? His cell is cold and bleak and I believe a change in atmosphere might affect his mood positively," Maka said.

"That's fine with me, as long as Soul's okay with it," Lord Death shrugged.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Maka said, shocked.

"Didn't tell me what?" Lord Death asked, curious.

"He moved out," Maka answered, "He moved in with Kid at the Gallows mansion."

"Hmm… and is he okay with it? Why did he move out anyways?" Lord Death asked, rubbing his mask with his oversized hands.

"He's a deathscythe. He's cool. Cool people don't hang out with people like me," Maka said.

"I'll have a talk with him," Lord Death sighed, "Just because he's a deathscythe doesn't mean he can act like a total brat to you, especially when you're the reason why he accomplished so much. You can go now."

"Thank you!" Maka bowed and left.

The blonde-haired deathscythe ran down the underground corridors and stood outside his cell. Fishing out the key from her pocket, she unlocked the door and was immediately attacked by his hug. In her ear, Justin whispered about how much he missed her.

"Well worry not," Maka grinned, "Lord Death said you can live with me."

Justin grimaced when she mentioned the name of his former ally, but nonetheless was happy when she said he was allowed to live with him. He couldn't hate the fact that she swore her alliance to Lord Death, for he once served him too. He also couldn't blame the fact she had to ask his permission, because he is a prisoner.

"So, you don't have any belongings, do you?" Maka asked, cutting off her own ramblings.

"No," Justin shook his head and said, "I have everything in my robes."

"Don't you want to wash them when we get back to my apartment?" Maka asked.

"That's a good idea, but what would I wear?" Justin asked.

"You and Soul aren't the same height nor stature, so I don't think any clothes he left behind will fit you," Maka noted, also hearing him growl, "Not that you want to share his stuff anyways."

"I don't want to use any of that disgusting germ's stuff," Justin snapped.

"I understand… we'll have to go shopping then," Maka added, "But the only other room is his room, Justin."

Justin nodded, and said, "Fair enough. You are being kind enough for me to live in your apartment."

The two walked to Maka's apartment, since Justin's dune buggy got confiscated and Maka didn't have Soul's motorbike for a lift, as he took that along with him when he went to go live with Kid. They walked up the stairs of her apartment complex and stopped when they stopped. Maka reached into her pocket and took out her keys.

Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and said quietly, "Well… this is it. Home sweet home?"

She walked inside and motioned for him to follow her inside and closed the door after him. Justin looked around her apartment. Not as big as his flat was, but much better than being cooped up in the cold dungeon cell. There was a simple kitchen, a small living room with a TV and couple of couches, and a hallway that led to what he presumed to be the bedrooms, bathroom and the laundry room.

"Soul's old room is down the hallway. His room is extremely bare so we will have to go shopping for clothes and room décor for you tomorrow, since it is a Saturday," Maka smiled, "But you can sleep on my bed tonight."

"W-Would you sleep next to me?" Justin asked.

"Hmm, but why?" Maka asked, opening the cupboards, looking for something to whip up quickly for dinner.

"I get nightmares sometimes, and I have nothing to hold onto," Justin said, "I promise I won't do anything to you in your sleep. I just need someone to hug."

Maka's eyes softened and she nodded understandingly, "I will, then. And also even after we set up your room, if you ever feel like the nightmares are coming back, then you may enter my room and crawl into my bed."

Justin nodded and went down the hallway, to find the bedroom she told him about. Maka turned back to the cupboards and decided on some simple instant ramen since Soul had basically robbed them of food in pantry and fridge. She also made a mental note to go shopping for food tomorrow. Deciding to make it a little bit healthy she chopped up various vegetables she could find in the fridge and added the minced pieces to the pot with the noodle bricks.

"Aren't you going to get the locks changed?" Justin asked her.

"No I don't need to," Maka said, "He handed me his set of keys."

"Maybe he made a copy of it," Justin probed.

The blonde deathscythe froze, then nodded, saying, "Yes, you do have a point. I'll have to call someone to change them tomorrow, then. I guess I'll be buying a lot tomorrow."

Maka took a key and handed it to Justin, saying, "Until we get them changed, here's your copy."

Justin nodded and slipped them in his robes. Maka went back to stirring the pot, occasionally garnishing the noodles with spices.

"I hope you're ok with instant ramen just for tonight," Maka said, "The idiot had the nerves to steal most of the food left in this apartment before he left."

"It's okay. I'm happy with anything, really," Justin said, "Better than eating mud."

"Maka-nya? I'm hungry!" Blair complained when she sauntered into the kitchen, freezing when she saw Justin.

"Blair, it is impolite to stare," Maka scolded her, "Come on!"

Blair nodded and followed Maka to the cat bowl where Maka poured cat food in there. In a separate bowl, she poured a dish of water.

"Eat up," Maka said, "I think the food is almost ready, Justin."

With that she strained the noodles and poured them in two bowls. Adding some soy sauce, she served them. It felt like time was stretching on forever as the two silently ate, not talking at all. Blair had wolfed her food in a couple of seconds and left happily after gulping down her water.

 _Just like how Soul ate,_ Maka thought as she observed the witch eat so fast.

"Something wrong? You're frowning," Justin noted.

"Nothing… it is just that… the smallest of things remind me of him," Maka said distantly, "Like how Blair ate her food so quickly. I know she eats like that, she loves food. But ever since this apartment became empty, I can't help but to notice."

"How does he act?" Justin asked, though he really didn't want to know. He just wanted to help her like she always helped him.

"The moment I would yell for him to come down for dinner, he had tackled me to the ground, grabbed his plate of food, swallowed it all and have his seconds by the time I start," Maka laughed sadly.

"Wow where are his table manners?" Justin asked, disgusted, "And he never said thank you for the food?"

"Oh, he did, he would say it with his mouth full of food," Maka snorted, "He was… peculiar."

Her fists tightened and they shook. Maka became completely still as she looked at the table. Her eyes stung and her vision blurred. Suddenly she could hear the sound of water droplets hitting the table. She was crying.

But unlike other times, someone was eating in front of her. But Justin wasn't disgusted. He placed his fork down and gently wiped her tears away with his free hand.

"I know it was cruel," Justin said, "But he doesn't deserve someone like you."

"I-I just… w-want to k-know why he d-did the things he d-did," Maka stuttered, furiously wiping away her tears at the same time, "I-It hurt."

Justin slowly got up from his seat, and Maka automatically assumed that he got sick of her. He was just going to leave her like Soul did.

But then Maka felt her own chair being tugged out. An arm hooked under her knees, and another one under her upper back and she was picked up in the air. Justin walked over to a sofa and sat down, cradling her in his lap.

"B-But our dinner…" Maka said feebly.

"We don't have to finish it. Even if we forget about it, we can throw it away. I don't want to risk you getting sick," Justin said gently.

Maka didn't say anything, and instead, her lip quivered quietly, like she had another batch of tears on the way.

"Just let it out, Maka," he encouraged her. Maka, taking this as her cue, wrapped her hands around his neck and let the tears soak his robes. With his hand patting her back, she was lulled to sleep in a matter of minutes.

-x-

The next day, they went shopping for some clothes for Justin to wear around the house and as sleepwear. They got some bedding that was to his taste (black and white, which he claimed to be classy). Maka managed to get enough food to restock the shelves and remembering Justin's request, they changed the lock and got new keys to the apartment.

"Well… today was oddly productive," Maka sighed as they had managed to get Justin's room set up in Soul's old room.

"So… what do we do now?" Justin asked.

"I would cook something, but I'm oddly tired," Maka sighed, not wanting to get up from the couch.

"We could order pizza," Justin said, "If you want."

"That's a good idea," Maka hummed to herself as she fished out the phone directory and whipped out her cell phone.

"I'm not running your money dry, am I?" Justin asked carefully.

"No, of course you're not," Maka smiled as she punched in the numbers of her favorite pizza place.

They both agreed on having a large pepperoni pizza and fifteen minutes later, Maka opened the door to see… none other than her former weapon there with pizza.

"Soul?" Maka asked, shocked, as she yanked the pizza box out of his hands and slapped the cash in them.

"Tiny-tits?" Soul asked.

"Thought you were living the life at Kid's mansion," Justin snapped from behind Maka.

"He kicked me out," Soul said, "Maka I was wondering if I could stay here for the mean time."

"Yeah right, I gave your room to Justin. Bye," Maka slammed the door on his face and ignored his pounding on the door.

"If you keep pounding on there, I will tell Lord Death!" Maka yelled.

His pounding stopped and Soul left, cursing her name in any way he could. Maka felt like an arrow pierced her heart when she heard every single name Soul called her. She thought she might have moved on from his bullying ways, but she didn't. Also… even a shred of her still loved him.

"What an asshole," Justin seethed, "What did you see in him anyways?"

"Justin, back then his personality was different, at least he acted nice around me just to get what he wanted: to become a deathscythe," Maka sighed, "Back then he was maybe just teasing me for not being feminine enough but I guess I loved him because he sacrificed his life for me several times. I thought he meant it."

"When did he sacrifice his life for you?" Justin asked.

"One time I was fighting with Crona, and he swung his weapon at me. Soul had reverted to his human form and took the blow for me, the one that was aimed at me," Maka said, "That's why there is a pale line across his chest."

Justin nodded but asked, "Then why did he do such things? Why would he act so loyal?"

"Because if I died, he would have to start all over again with a new meister. All progress would be lost," Maka said, using a pizza cutter to evenly cut the pizza as the pizza place didn't cut it.

"He was never a true weapon then," Justin said.

"I know. We never truly resonated anyways," Maka sighed, "We weren't a good match anyways."

"Why would you stick with him even if your soul wavelengths didn't fit?" Justin asked, shocked.

"Because I foolishly thought he was different," Maka sighed, scooping two slices on a plate for Justin, "When you're in love you do stupid things like that, or rather when you are blind in it."

"Do… do you love him anymore?" Justin asked quietly.

Maka looked at his cerulean eyes for the longest time ever, contemplating on his question. It was the very question she had haunted herself with ever since she knew he moved out. Every time she tried to reflect on it, her heart just fled. But now, she had to face it.

"No… not anymore," Maka shook her head, looking away, "But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Maka… look at me," Justin gently asked.

She looked at him and he continued, "I know it does hurt. I can't ask you to get over it so quickly. But he doesn't deserve someone as loyal as you are. You're too good for him."

Maka half-smiled and asked, "Why, do you know someone better?"

"Maybe I do," Justin said.

She leaned in, close to his face and asked slowly, "Who do you have in mind?"

He responded by bringing their lips together.

 **TBC…**


End file.
